Love on the 19th Floor
by omgRAINBOW
Summary: This is the story where starcrossed lovers try their hardest to overcome each obstacles presented before them. Asucaga, and other minor pairings like KL, MS and etc. Enjoyy!:D
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMERRRR: **I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, only my soul and my creativity, although those have been quite tainted lately via television and internet. Shame on me.

**A/N:** This is something I whipped up in a day because I was bored and I had paper and a pen… sooooo this is the result of 3 hours of hard work and a few sore fingers. Hope you all enjoy, and if you feel like it, review too:D Oh yeah, Cagalli might seen a bit out of character to some you readers, but don't worry, I'll probably change her back into normal in no time.

**CHAPTER UNO!**

"But SIR! Please. Just give me one more chance, I promise I'll get it right!" A pleading cry rang out from the room 1906. A girl was blamed for messing up the gross calculation on the company's earnings. "Plleeeaaasssee, I didn't mean to, besides… it was only one digit."

"Yeah, the hundred thousand digit." The fat faced man growled as his face got suspiciously redder and redder, until he resembled a stuffed sausage in his 3 sizes too small Armani suit, and we're not even going to think about what his blood pressure might be.

(**Down the hall in room 1902**)

"But SIR! Please. Just give me one more chance, I promise I'll get it right!" A pleading cry also rang out of this room. A scrawny boy with dreads fell onto his knees begging his superiority. If he got fired from this job, his credentials were going to be flushed down the drains, and well; his life is going to have its fair share of shittiness, no scratch that… it's going to have **more** of its fair share of shittiness.

"You know, begging me isn't going to save you're job nor clean up after you're mistakes," the cool bluenette drawled. "So you might as well get out of here before you make me late for my 5:00, because if you **DO** make me miss my 5:00… well you know what happens."

A glint of fear flashed in the young boy's eyes, the consequences of making his boss late for his appointment was… well there are no current words in the Webster dictionary to describe this terrible torture. All he knows from rumours that in involved burly men with sesame sized brain who had obviously OD-ed on some hormonal drugs.

**------**

_Well, I guess it's off to find another job for me…because well I'm pretty sure Mr. Armani Sausage Supreme isn't planning on letting me ruin another year of gross incomes._ The girl though as she walked out of room 1906, she stretched and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She didn't even know why she took this job, she hated math for all of its algebraic glory.

As she walked towards the elevator door, she saw a lump of dread with legs running towards her, it was him. Seeing him always made her day a little bit brighter, he was the boy who interns for the hard ass boss next door who is praised to be the next Donald Trump…except without the constant sunburnt face and the faux pas of a hairdo.

"Hey Dylan wassup? It's only Tuesday; nervous breakdowns are for Fridays remember?" However, her attempt at making a joke was obviously lost on him. Seeing as there were tears perched dangerously in his eyes, she suddenly became concerned.

"I… I… I got **FIRED**! I **NEVER** get fired," and with that, he sprinted past her and into the staircase and with a slam to put all slams into shame, he was gone.

_Ohhhhkkkaayyyy, apparently if I heard him right, I'm not the only one that got fired today. Oh poor Dylan, this must me horrible for him, I have to find a way to help him get his job back._

**DINGGGG**

With the elevator arriving, the girl walked into it absentmindedly, still plotting a way to help her friend get his job back. Just as the doors were going to close with a dull thud, a pair of hands slid in and reopened the door. On the other side was a pair of floating emeralds studded on a canvas of beige.

_Ohmygod… _Her mouth was probably hanging 2 meters apart from her jaw with saliva flooding the whole elevator, but she didn't care. The mysterious door opener was mighty hot. As he walked in and stood next to her, he reached across her and asked, "Which floor?" Of course she was already gone; goodbye, sayonara, adios! With one whiff of his cologne, she was off to the magical land where girls dream of boys and other fluffy cuddly stuff.

"Ummm, miss? Which floor?" he repeated again, followed with some hands waving. She shook her head, banishing away the improper daydream with the handsome devil standing in from of him. "HUH? What? Ohhh! Err… main floor would be fine" She reached out to press the big M button, but he was too quick for her, a split second before she touched the button, he jabbed it for all he was worth (which she's got to admit, is a lot). However it was too late for her to stop, so just as the elevator was starting its slow descent down 19 flights, she pressed the emergency stop button below the M button, causing the whole elevator to shake violently for a few seconds before shuddering into a stop.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT JUST HAPPENDED?!?" She was starting to freak, had her accident caused this elevator to stop? Was she going to run out of air and die in an elevator? She's pictured herself dying in many places, the shower, her bed, even while getting the mail; but she's never pictured herself dying in an elevator.

"Calm down okay, you just pressed the wrong button, don't panic… well at least not yet, and perhaps a little lower on the decibel count please." he muttered the last bit under his breath, afraid that she might freak out even more on account of him insulting her. He jabbed the start button once; nothing happened, He pressed it again… and still nothing happened; several times more…STILL NOTHING HAPPENED! Now He was starting to panic.

_Oh no! The elevator's not moving…am I going to die in an elevator? What will happen to my parents, my brother, or even that sandwich I was supposed to eat when I get home? _Just as she thought about her sandwich, her stomach started a long deep and very audible growl, causing her to realise how hungry she was and how she probably just embarrassed herself beyond repair in front of a major hottie. The thought of that made her blush feverishly and think of nothing more than to get herself out of the elevator. As a result of that, she started to bash and kick on the chrome door

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! IS SOMEONE THERE? HEEELLLPPP, I'M TRAPPED IN AN ELEVATOR!!!!!" this was then followed by a random wave of kicking, banging and more screaming.

"Oh for goodness sake, shut up already, I'm tired of you're fudging yelling" only he didn't say the word fudge. After his sudden outcry, she quieted down substantially, while catching her breath; she found it hard to breath. She didn't know if it was just her psychological mind at work or if the elevator was really running out of air. Apparently she must have been hyperventilating because he was looking at her with the look that is half filled with concern, and half filled with fear. Upon the mess that she was in, and in front of such a handsome audience, she started to cry. Not small whimpering but big fat ones the size of snow peas (are snow peas big? I have not idea, just thought I put that in… it seemed to fit.)

All of a sudden she felt a pair of hands around her shoulder and a force that pulled her closer to her audience. Apparently during her hyperventilation and random outburst, he's wrapped his hands around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Shhhhhh, it's going to be alright, shhhh, and quiet down, don't cry, I'm here, I'm here." He soothed her as if she was an irritated infant who kicked and screamed their little hearts out. Miraculously, she stopped. Her tears had dwindled down to little gasps and hiccups but her heart was starting to pound at a dangerously fast rate.

"Are you okay now?" he asked while still holding her in his embrace.

"Um…errrrr… yeah, I th-think so-ooo…" she studdered

"Oh and by the way my name is Athurn; Athurn Zala, what's you're name?"

"…………ugh, ahbahrrrrr, errrrrrr, my... n-name i-is… Ca-Cagalli Yula Atth-tha" she managed to squeeze it out of her while trying to hard to control her heart beat **and** not to reach up and feel him biceps. _Oh my god what is the matter with me? Why am I acting so unlike myself? Over some random stranger who she-----_.

Her train of thoughts crashed into a halt right then, did he say his name was Athurn Zala? As in the next Donald Trump with hair Athurn Zala? Holy **SHIT**; there is something really weird happening in here. A millionaire is hugging a random girl who's in distress in an elevator? This kind of things only happens in romance novels! Or cheesy movies! Or romance novels which have been made into cheesy movies!

------

**A/N:** Alrighty guys, that's it for now, my hand is going really numb from writing this whole thing and then typing it. Now now, I wouldn't want my hands to be amputated, so I am going to watching to mind numbing telly and relax and also poison my creativity some more!! **WHOOOT**! Peace! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **yenno guys I really don't give a fucking damn about what you think of me as a _person_, you can just read my story and if you feel like it; **review**. I really don't need to put people on the spot but I mean come on, do you really need to fucking pick out every excruciating flaw that a person had, and put it under the microscope? I'm pretty damn sure if you liked to do that all day; you might as well get yourself a Maxim magazine, and jack off to that all day. And oh yeah, to my oh-so-loyal and _delightful_ reader "_**Miles**_" who are you try to kid? Because as far as I'm concerned, I take the time to put myself out there by updating my fics while YOU… well I'm pretty sure that you are a pathetic loser and have nothing else better to do. That's all. LAV YA:) OH, by the way, I can spell it as Athurn if I feel like it, and I'm bloody feelin' it right now. So grow some balls, and next time; don't go _anonymous_, I won't get the pleasure of tearing you apart privately, but oh **WELL**, public humiliation is fine too. ;) And also I did mean to write hair, because heir…does **not** rhyme with hair. I passed second grade thank you very much, maybe you should take a visit there. Lastly, I'd like to say to all of you that read this, and I think all the writers feel this way too, there's constructive criticism, and there's also just being a plain fucker, _just because you don't like it, don't trash it_.

**CHAPTER DOS**

"GAH! You're Athurn Zala?! As in **THE** Athurn Zala? Son of Patrick Zala owner of the top financial company in the country and if not the whole WORLD??!" Cagalli screeched, causing Athurn to push her away from him to order to let his eardrum live for another day.

"Yes yes, now let's find a way to make this bloody piece of junk move shall we? I have a 5:00 appointment and I don't feel like missing it today." Athurn said haughtily he totally did a 360° and changed his whole attitude, the nice comforting guy was gone, in its place was an arrogant monster who sounded seriously self-centered and like something crawled up his ass and died.

"Okay… How about I call for help?" Cagalli asked helplessly as she took out her cell phone, realizing to her disappointment that there was no signal in the elevator. "What about the emergency call box in the elevator??" She suggested weakly, and turned to face the rows of buttons. However as an elevator from a posh business building as they were in, the design was strictly simplicity, which means that there were only buttons for the floor levels, open and close and of course, the emergency stop button… and no emergency call box in sight. That can also be translated to that both of them… are seriously screwed.

"Well there's probably nothing else that we can do but to wait for help to come. Which also means that **you** made me miss my 5:00!!?" Athurn growled in the same manner as her boss did only half an hour ago. "Well what's so special about your five o clock anyways, I'm sure missing your champagne bath and a caviar snack is seriously excruciating for you." And with that followed by a couple of eye rolls, Cagalli slide down huffily and sat with a pout on her face.

_Yeeesh, I cant believe that I ever liked this guy, he's got the manners of a troll and the caring of other of a… well I don't know about the last one but, but, he's an idiot!! And look at this smug face, he looks like he's about to laugh in my face! Hey he's giggling, is he making fun of me? Urgh that IDIOT!! _

Surely Athurn has burst into a fit of the giggles (of course very masculinely.) and now it was for Cagalli's turn to get mad. "What are you laughing at? Am I funny? I will let you know that no on laughs at me and gets away with IT!" her voice level got higher and higher with each word, until she was practically screaming at the top of her lungs

Athurn looked down into her hazel eyes, which was starting to turn red… _wow; she really doesn't take laughing well does she? Or is she just overly sentimental? Oh well, guess I should say something before she decapitates me…_ He thought to himself as he tried to stifle his laughter. But Cagalli didn't seem to notice, her face was redder than a tomato. "Umm, are you alright? You seem kind of red."

_PAH! Why does he care? Is he going to find some small mistake or imperfection in me and make fun of me? I bet it's what they do! Why else would they fire Dylan? He's like the best worker I've ever known! I better be cautious._ "Yeah I'm fine…not that you'd care." Cagalli sulked as she muttered that last bit beneath her breath.

Seeing as she was still mad, Athurn decided to tell the truth to clear up the misunderstandings, so maybe he might get out of this elevator alive. "Okay yenno what? You know what my five o clock is? Trust me it's not champagne and caviar…"

"Pfft, oh no of course it's not all champagne and caviar, what you're going to help out at the local vet hospital and clean up cat vomit?" She felt like laughing in his face, who was he kidding? Telling her that he's not all that rich and fabulous, obviously someone with his type of status was going to go home and dive into his pool of money.

"Hah, how did you know? Are you telling me that you can read minds? Should I be a bit scared right now? That last remark that came out of her mouth kind of threw him off guard, how did she know that he secretly volunteered for the local vet? Was she a spy or a paparazzo sent by the local newspapers? Nah, she didn't seen like the person that would try and get a good photo of another no matter how reckless she has to be.

_WHAT? Is he shitting with me? Is he really going to some vet hospital to help out or poor animal? SHIT, he can't be serious! Maybe if I went along with his little fib, see if he cracks…_ "Oh really?! Oh, no I'm not a paparazzo; I just said that because I was going to volunteer at the vet too! Which one do you volunteer at?"

"Valley high Blue Cross Animal Shelter" Athurn said out of habit, then quickly regretting it after, because Cagalli quickly started gushing about how she volunteered at the same shelter and she hadn't been there for the longest time, and maybe they could go and help out today together, and afterwards they could go and grab some coffer, and afterwards they could go and grab some coffee.

"Errrr…sure no problem; but first, we have to find a way to get this elevator moving. And then we can go clean some cage."

"Okay, let's start banging some more on the door!"

"NO! DON--…" just as he was about to utter the last syllable, Cagalli had already started to smash her fists violently on the chrome doors.

"HEY YOU STOP!!! STOP BANGING! STOP THIS EFFING NON SENSE THIS INSTANT!!" Only Athurn didn't say the prudish substitute, this abrupt outburst caused Cagalli to suddenly stop for a millisecond. This caused her to slightly twist her arm a little and therefore landing a bit funny on the door.

The nanosecond that the fist made contact with the door, a jolt of searing pain ran through her arm, causing her to yelp in pain. Her fist had accidentally twisted when she slammed the door.

_Uh-ohh this can't be good…_

/And the next frame cuts to outer space, zooming out from the earth, past Pluto, and past several galaxies, accompanied by a piercing scream…/

"OWOWOOWOWOWOWOWWOWOOWOWOWOOWWW!!!!" Cagalli hopped around the elevator cradling her right hand, meanwhile a dishevelled looking Athurn sitting in the corner, close to sticking his thumb in his mouth. That scream that just happened was the loudest, longest, shrillest he's ever heard, it reminded him of when he was little and his friends dared him to go into the haunted house, he'd gotten hopelessly lost in there with a psychopath arm with a chain saw breathing down his back. He remembered that he didn't sleep for the next 4 weeks because of that incident, that and he peed in his pants and his friends were all bent over laughing hopelessly.

As Cagalli was hopping around, a security guard had heard her scream and checked into the elevator surveillance, and saw the two of them. He reprogrammed the elevator and sent it back down to the main floor.

(**Meanwhile in the elevator**)

Cagalli was still screaming and hopping around when the elevator started to move. (And many of you might already know what's coming up, try and act surprised.) While in mid-hop, the elevator made a whirring sound and suddenly it started to move again. This made her to slip and fall… right onto our little rich boy Athurn.

"Errmmm, I'm sorry, I'll get off, just give me a minute to… errr… find my… to FIND MY contact lenses!" She heard her friend Lunamaria use this excuse many times before with guys she was trying to pick up. But coming from her, it sounded pathetic.

"You're contact lenses?" He asked with a bemused smile on his face, it was fun watching her getting all flustered and panicky. But he decided to play along to see her get more humiliated, what can he say? It's fun! "Oh hey, I think I found it! I think it's on your collarbone, here let me get it, don't move." As he reached up and was just about to touch her collarbone, the robotic voice from the elevator chimes sweetly. They had arrived on the main floor, but it was too late to scramble up into two separate corners and pretend nothing had happened.

"Sir? Your five o clo--" a middle aged chauffer politely told Athurn before he feasted his eye on the rather risqué position they were in. Federico the chauffer was flabbergasted, back in the days, the girls didn't even wear pants, yet this one it wearing the repulsive male garbs and practically performing sex right in the middle of the day!

"Ummm…It's not what it looks like?" the two said weakly together trying to explain to Athurn's middle aged chauffer; who seriously looked like he was about to keel over an go into epileptic shock. They turned back and looked at each other, sharing the same 'oh-well-we-can't-do-nothing-now' look, but as Athurn himself didn't even seem to notice, his hand was still lingering by her collarbone.

_--------_

**A/N:** Well that's it guys, remember to leave lotsa reviews! And just because I looked like I couldn't take a little criticism, don't worry, I can. :) R&R:D TOODLES!! I have a job interview tomorrow, WISH ME LUCK GUYS!!!! S2


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own it so don't use me, I work minimum wage for goodness sakes. P

**A/N:** Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, and some of you made a lot of great suggestions, and I'm going to keep them in find and improve my best. Well I'm still not sure if I will finish what I started this summer, because between work, friends and school, I have every little time to write. So if I don't update, please don't get mad, I know you guys hate authors that don't update for a long time. So sorry for the inconvenience and keep on reading! S2 Love ya!!

**CHAPTER TRES!**

As Cagalli was taken to the emergency room at a local hospital, Athurn sat in the hallway avoiding accusing glances from Federico. He knew that Federico would be telling his father about this the minute they get home, sooo, the plan now is; not to go home.

After what seemed to be forever, Cagalli was finally escorted out behind the curtained cubical, she seemed washed out standing underneath the fluorescent lighting. Her wrist was wrapped up in a very chunky cast; it looked like she was a woman with a bionic hand. Cagalli looked really thin and frail, definitely not the girl who had been screaming at him half an hour ago. He got up and walked to her, wanting to ask her if she was alright; just as he was going to touch her cast and pop the question, a brunette boy barged in between them.

"Get your hands away from her!" He yelled at Athurn, while proceeding to push him as far away as possible from Cagalli. Whatever intentions the boy had meant to do, it worked; Athurn lost his footing as fell backwards flailing… right into a nurse who was carrying a half full- chamber pot. After that all hell was let loose; Athurn jumped on the other boy while throwing wild punches around, the brunette wasn't a loser either, he managed to flip Athurn to the ground and at the same time jumping on him and trying to beat the lights out of him.

Now this all might seem very violent in words, but Cagalli thought it was actually a pretty funny scene. The new boy was her twin brother Kira; he had always been a bit over-protective of her because they never really knew their biological parents, so Kira was basically a father figure to her. Kira had always gotten into little scraps with boys when they were little, and Cagalli hated it. She was a bit of a tom-boy herself, and she liked to fight her own battles. There's nothing more satisfying than give an arrogant boy a galaxy of a wedgie than laughing at his after he runs away to find comfort in his mommy.

Suddenly her walk down memory lane was interrupted by someone calling her name, she banished away her thoughts, she looked for the owner of the voice, but she didn't have to look far. Two pairs of eyes were looking right at her, Kira and Athurn had stopped fighting long enough to ask her of her opinion. _Oh god, they're asking me to choose between them, how am I going to do that? If I pick Athurn, than Kira… oh gosh he's never going to stop giving me hell for the next few days, or maybe even decades. Oh well, better make this fast. _

"Wow, I'm awfully tired, Kira let's go home, I have things to do."

"Really? Like what? Go feed your parakeet named 'Spot'?" Kira asked as he remembered the lame excuse that his sister had used in the eighth grade when another boy had asked her out on a date. Cagalli has always had trouble with guys asking her out on dates, and she also had trouble making up excuses for turning them down. "Or maybe you're lizard is in a coma?"

Cagalli's face slowly flushed red as Kira told the whole hospital the embarrassing excuses she used in the eighth grade. She was never good at turning guys down, and the terrible memories are always a topic of humiliation for over the past 4 years.

"Argh, shut up Kira, you're so juvenile!" she screamed at Kira and flounced out the door. The exit would have been more perfect if she didn't trip over the hedge, and banging her cast on the door. Leaving Kira, Athurn, and Federico and the rest of the hospital patients all blinking questionably in unison.

(**The hospital park**)

"Stupid Kira, Stupid Athurn, STUPID STUPID PARAKEET!" Cagalli screamed out every single last word in her sentence. She also started to vent her frustrations by chucking rocks into the pond, upsetting the ducks that proceeded to quack very angrily at her.

As she was huffing and puffing, she heard set crunching footsteps behind her. Veering to see who it was, half expecting Kira or Athurn, but instead, Federico stood in her wake.

_Is that Federico? _

"Soooo, you like my young master?"

Taken somewhat aback by the bluntness of the question, she fumbled for a question and gave a stuttering delivery. "Ermm, I guess I might have a tiny crush on him?"

"Wait, so you're saying that you've developed a **crush**? The old man rebutted quickly "puh-LEASE, at this time in the society, no one crushes anymore, it's all about hooking up with the most it person. I'm fairly sure that my young master had his fair share of hook ups himself. Pfft, crushes, how blasé? Who **crushes** anymore?"

Wow, straight hatin'

Cagalli feels herself stiffen "Apparently I DO!" she stood up, wanting to give the old skeleton a piece of her mind, when she saw the person behind him. That person's eyes widened when he heard Cagalli's last sentence, and his lips started to pull down into a little frown.

"Kira… what are you doing here?"

Obviously ignoring his sister, he walked up to Federico, sizing him up and down. "How dare you talk you my sister like that you son of a b-mmphssmmmm!!" before he started to swear like a sailor, Cagalli ran to him and covered his mouth. Eyes widen, Kira started to flail his arms, trying to free himself from his sister's vise -like grip.

"Ermm, Federico? I think it's a good idea if you left right now" Cagalli managed to squeeze out the sentence as politely as possible. The old driver obviously was shaken up by the aggressiveness displayed by the teenage boy. It was a big contrast from his well mannered master.

Finally breaking free of Cagalli's grip, he started to yell at her, "Why did you let him get away? Why did you let him talk you like that? Is it because he's Athurn's chauffer? Or are you afraid that this might get back to his _young mahs-tah_" deepening his voice as he mocked the man, Cagalli started to walk away.

"Maybe it's because I've got more to offer than just a dirty mouth. Maybe because I have more to offer than a violent brother…maybe I really do like him…"

------

_Another summer day  
has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm_

While listening to the crooning from her stereo, Cagalli lied down on her bed, stroking her cast. How was she feeling this feeling for a complete stranger? She's only known him for 5 hours, and she's already 1) Gotten stuck in an elevator nearly dying, 2) broken her arm, 3) made a fool of herself, and 4) gotten her pride bruised.

While the next song started to flow through her speakers, she heard a knock on her front door. The knocking was also followed by a series of clicks on the hardwood floor.

_Oh no, oh no, no, no, no!!_

The clicking sound was from her friend Luna, who's probably back from a booty call with the star jock. She didn't know how in the world she was friends with the little sex-kitten… but then again, after the day that she's had, the impossible doesn't seem so hard to achieve right now.

BAM!

"HELLO CAGALLI!" said the shrill voice, and from a melodic voice came another hello. Cagalli turned her head, and nearly burst out laughing. Luna had totally outdone herself this time. She was wearing a leopard print loincloth and a burlesque corset…thing that seams to try and scrape her boobs off of her chest and feed it to her mouth.

Standing next to her, her brother's girlfriend, and signer extraordinaire, was the vision of perfection as always. Even though she wasn't sporting her usual white ensemble, she still looks innocent and beautiful with her black slip and grey shrug. Looking at both of them made Cagalli look at her own outfit, still wearing her clothes from work, she looked like someone threw her into the dumpster and the dumpster with disgust - spat her back out.

"WE'RE GOING CLUBBING!" Luna shrieked… now Cagalli had realized, Luna never spoke, or whispers, she always **shrieked**. _Wow, painkillers made the world so much clearer…NOTE: get Kira to pick up more painkillers, maybe this time; for the first time, I'll get Algebra!_

While raising her arm, revealing her stocky cast. To the horror of her friend, she said "I don't think that's going to happen…I don't think guys want to play MLB at a nightclub."

"Ohmygod are you alright? Do you need painkillers? Do you need your pillow fluffed?" Suddenly, as if her cast had flicked an imaginary switch, Lacus' motherly mode got turned on and started blasting questions at her.

"No. No, and yes please." Lacus rushed over and propped Cagalli up, fluffed her pillow with great gusto; as if her life depended on it. She then slammed Cagalli down onto her pillow, landing her into a mass of downy softness. After Cagalli made herself at ease; she began her saga of her elevator encounter.

Looking over at Luna, she was huddling in the doorway to her washroom whispering into her cell phone, softly shrieking orders into the hot-pink plastic.

"Umm, Luna, what are you doing?"

"It's a surprise, common, let's go watch some TV…but first, we have to make you over!"

And with that, Cagalli heard a door slam in her head. The worst has begun.

---------

**A/N:** Well alrighty, I'm done my third chapter. Now I have a question for you guys...any suggestion for the story? Because I want to incorporate all of your ideas into this fic. :) So review and tell me what you want! Also I might not update for awhile, because I have work and school…sooo yeah, don't get angry with me…just be patient!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Wow, I'm so motivated to write these days, I realized that even though you're not in school anymore, there is one thing that you take with you for ever…and that precious gem is called **PROCRASTINATION!** HAHA, I'm serious…I have this creative writing thinger happening right now, and let me tell you, I have homework due tomorrow, and instead of finishing up my homework because I have the "writer's block" … I'm here writing my next fic. Oh the irony. P

**CHAPTER QUATRO**

After 15 minutes of being strapped down into her chair, Cagalli went through the plucking, the whining, and the brushing. She was finally released from Luna and Lacus' grasps. As she slowly walked to her closet mirror, dreading every step she took… preparing herself for the image that was going to show up in the mirror.

But, the truth was; when she looked in the mirror, she looked… like herself. Excluding the thin layer of smoky black eye shadow on her lids, also somehow her eyelashes have been lengthened making her eyes look bigger and more… sexy.

"Now Cagalli, we can go PARTY!!" A shriek came up behind her, nearly shattering the mirror in from of her.

Cagalli was confused, she had already told them that her arm was the size of a log, "But I thought we were staying in tonight…remember?" As she waved her arm around clumsily, knocking over a few books on her table. "I thought I introduced you to this new growth on my body."

"You did, and we are staying in tonight. The guys are coming over tonight." Lacus said. As if she was trying to slip this bombardment into Cagalli's system without her blowing up on her.

Cagalli knew what was happening; she looked over to her friends through her newly mascaraed lashes. Luna looked at her with a challenging glare in her eyes she was seeing if Cagalli would blow up and spazz out at them. But Cagalli was too prideful to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Really? Well then this just won't do. I can't wear **this** to the party… Luna, strip me down and **dress me up!**" She shouted with pride, but deep down in her subconscious she was spazzing out.

Ka-BOOM.

/Insert a 3 minute video montage of a PG-rated "Girls Gone Wild" along with clothes flung into every nook and niche available in Cagalli's room…**note: **_no clothes were actually harmed in the making of this video/_

(**Downstairs; guests were arriving**)

"Yo, anyone home? We just let ourselves INNN!" A crimson eyed boy shouted upstairs as he and group of people let themselves in the door; the Attha-Yamato family were notorious for not locking their door. However by some freaky chance of nature, they never gotten robbed before.

As the girls came down stairs, the guys were obviously confused at Cagalli's choice of garments. Needless to say, it was as much of a shock to her as to others that she chose the black mini dress that she bought on a dare in the 10th grade. She was surprised that it still fit, and she actually looked better, because she has grown to fit this dress.

"Wow, Attha, this dress does a lot for you." Shinn Asuka said joking, and uncomfortably. Cagalli has always been a brother and a bud to him… it was awkward to see her in something so…cleavage-y.

Face flushing, she said calmly with her newly gained confidence. "No, _I _do a lot for this _dress_, get it right Asuka."

Blushing feverishly, Shinn sat down onto the couch and took out a beer and started to gulp it down. All the other guys were laughing at what just happened; Yzak Joules, Heine Westerfluss, and… **OMG it's ATHURN ZALA**!!! But what was he doing here? They had barely been acquainted during their disastrous encounter in the elevator.

But wait, who is that girl that's draped across his arm? Is that Lacus? But wait, it couldn't be, Lacus was standing right next to her… or rather she was a minute ago. Cagalli couldn't believe it. Lacus, her innocent friend and the girlfriend-of-her-brother **LACUS**, was basically dumping herself on another man!

"Hey Cagalli, would you like some cherry Garcia ice-cream?" A soft voice rang next to her ear; Cagalli veered her head around to see Lacus, holding a bowl of ice-cream in front of her. But wait…wasn't she busy flirting with Athurn? She then turned to Athurn, who was looking quite amusingly at her, and so was the "Lacus" that was on top of him.

_Wait so there's 2 Lacus'?! How does that work? ARGH this hurts my head…gotta get me some more painkillers_. As she was going to stomp off to the kitchen to get her some more pain killers, she realized that the only way to the kitchen now, was around the couch, which meant around Athurn and the little minx.

"Hey Cagalli, whacha up to?" Athurn said to her in a possibly mocking manner. And the girl was sensing something going on between her boy-toy and Cagalli. Not wanting to lose to the new comer. The Lacus look-a-like stood up; and extended her dainty hand to her.

"Hello, my name is Meer; but all of my friends call me Mia!" This new "MEER" had something in her eye…evilness? Laughter? Or maybe the searing glares of being judgemental? "Oh my goodness, what on **earth** happened to your arm?"

"Well, hello MEE-ER; it's a great pleasure to meet Athurn's friends. And I'm sure Athurn can fill you in on my arm." And with that, she stalked off.

-------

After seeing "MIA" and Athurn together practically fused together, Cagalli wasn't in the party mood anymore. All she wants to do now is to take off this dress and step into a hot shower. After that, she wants to pop a few pain killers and wallow in her room with music blasting at top volume.

But the before she does all of that, she wanted to know what Athurn was doing at her house in the first place…did he stalk her? Call up the CIA and ask for Cagalli's personal information? Could he do that?

As she opened the medicine cabinet and take out her bottle of Advil (**a**_**/n**__: do I have to say some shit about advertising here?_) Yzak walked up behind her and leaned next to the kitchen sink next to her. He was giving her the old glare, partly because she was having trouble opening the medicine bottle.

"Need some help with that?" Again with Cagalli's pride getting in the way she refused. Just as she was about to give into the offer, the bottle popped, and without her usual hands to catch the bottle; the contents spilled all over the floor like millions of fat raindrops falling at once.

"Oh SHIT!" Cagalli started cussing wildly. Not only did she make a fun fool of herself, she ALSO spilled the only thing that could make her feel slightly better. In attempt to pick up as many of the little pills as she could, she got down on her knees and frantically gathered up her preciousness.

"WOW, hey Cagalli, you haven't introduced me to your friends before." Shinn's voice sounded above her. Confused at his remark, she thought automatically of the two XXX performers in her living room.

"Oh them? I wouldn't really call them friends… more so like acquaintances."

"Really? But you've known them for about 17 years, how do you not get friendly with them."

_Huh? 17 years? I haven't known Athurn for more than 7 hours, let alone 17 years._ "I don't know what you're talking about." Standing up to her feet, she felt the sudden rush of blood to her forehead. Swaying dangerously, Yzak supported her arm before she fell. After the dizziness went away, she stood face to face with Shinn, but instead of looking her in the eye, his head was looking towards the nether regions.

At first Cagalli thought he was only looking at her cleavage, which he was up until a few minutes ago…however following his gaze, she looked down to find that her dress had ridden up while she was kneeling on the floor. This proven to be very embarrassing because it gave Shinn a full frontal view of… well let's not go there.

"Urgh, you pervert, get away from ME!"

Clearly being drunk, Cagalli's exclamation obviously didn't register on his mind. Still being a pervy asshole. He went forward to give Cagalli a hug. A hug that involved trying to unbutton her bra.

"OMG, SHINN! Get you're hands away from my sister! What the FUCK are you doing man?" Kira's voice echoed in the kitchen, he went up forth and grabbed Shinn by his collar and dragged him outside. Once they were gone, she realized that everyone in the house had gathered in the kitchen, and with Shinn gone, there was no one blocking her from their curious eyes.

Well, now her dishevelled body stood before the eyes of… you know it, Athurn Zala and his new Siamese twin, "MIA".

Obviously embarrassed beyond belief, Cagalli ran upstairs to her room and slammed her door. As aftershock to the slam, the whole house shock.

As if that wasn't dramatic enough, Shinn ran towards the sink, and heaved.

--------

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Someone tapped lightly on Cagalli's door. Acting like she didn't hear the knock, hoping that whoever it was will go away. But ohh was she wrong. The knocking went on for about 3 minutes before Cagalli finally lost her patience and opened the door. She had expected Kira, or Shinn, or maybe by some freakish chance; Athurn.

"Hey Cagalli, Are you okay?" Oh no, as if her night couldn't get any worse, "MIA" stood before her.

--------

**A/N: **WOW guys, I'm on a roll, finishing a chapter each day! This is the life; I've got my brain juice working, and fingers typing!! WHOOOT! Well, Revieww:) ♥


	5. Interlude 1

HEY GUYS, I'M CURRENTLY ON **HIATUS**, PROBABLY BE BACK WHEN I FEEL GOOD AND READY, BUT BEFORE THEN, REVIEWW :)

Sorry guys, I've been super-uber-doober busy between school, work and summer. I'm just trying to have as much fun as I can before school starts out in September, and all the school work starts piling up again.

And** _Miles_**, please come don't come back again, you **little** _annoying_ parasite.

_Vouz m'adorez, ne dites pas le contraire. _;)

_Au revoir my lovelies. _♥

Well, just so some of you **might** want to read this "_oh so exciting story" _I'll just add my half finished chapter you all of you peeps. P

**CHAPTER CINCO**

"Err, Mia?" Obviously confused as hell, Cagalli squinted closely, making sure it wasn't Lacus. And just as her luck would have it, it was Mia. Along with her chesty, thin waisted 5" 5' frame perfection.

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure you were alright. By the way, the dress was very cute, until… yenno what happened downstairs." Mia's voice oozing with sweetness and… a certain something that Cagalli couldn't quite place.

"Thanks…I guess" mumbling beneath her breath, not wanting the horrible scene to replay in her head. She shock her head t o try and get rid of the image.

**CLICK**

Looking up, Mia had shut the door behind her, and started to walk around the room, touching random objects in Cagalli's room.

"Soooo, I heard you and Athurn are close?" Mia asked, watching Cagalli from the corner of her eyes, her voice had suddenly had become harsh and unforgiving.

_So that's what this is about… _

"Well, I wouldn't really say close, we just met today"

"Oh really, because the impression that I got from you two was totally different."

"Well I guess you're impression was wrong then, and I'm awfully tired, so I'd like to go to bed. I have… umm, a parakeet to feed tomorrow morning." Thinking wildly of ways to get rid of the parasite in her room, she brought up the horribly lame excuse that had been the source of her embarrassment for years.

"Fine" Mia said with her nose up-turned, just as she was about to step over the threshold and out of her room, she turned around. And with a loud clear and bitter voice; she said "And just to let you know, the dress was tacky and slutty. If you want to take Athurn away from me, you'd have to do better than **that**" with her last word, she gave her a quick once-over.

"HAH!" unable to keep from laughing at the irony of Mia's last sentence, Cagalli burst out, laughing uncontrollably. Once she calmed down from her giggling fit, she straightens up, stood tall, and towered a good 2 inches over Mia and gave her Cagalli's own version of the once-over. "Well my lovely, have you looked in the mirror lately? If this is what you call slutty" Cagalli waved her hand around her dress, "then you might as well be on a table dancing on a pole!"

And that was that, Cagalli was so annoyed, she slammed the door in Mia's face, if Mia didn't jump back quickly enough, she would have been running to the washroom trying to stop the blood that was spewing out of her nose.

(**Downstairs; in the kitchen**)

"What were you thinking Shinn??" Kira said as he slammed his fist down on the table. The sight of his sister being molested by one of his closest friend, it made his blood boil. He was also starting to get a little bit angry with his sister too. What on earth was she thinking wearing that skimpy dress around?

---

Yeah guys, this is as far as I got before. soo yeah...I'm gonna go now for my little hiatus. :)


End file.
